deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Protagonist (OC) (Heart of a Grimoire)
Summary: The Protagonist (Nickolas Walker) is the main character of the Kingdom Hearts male reader insert fanfiction series Heart of a Grimoire, and he is the incarnation of Hazama. Fanon Ideas so Far * Nickolas Walker Vs Esdeath Possible Opponents * Dante (Devil May Cry) * Sora (Kingdom Hearts) * Morrigan Aensland (Darkstalkers) Completed Fights * None Character Info Note: This is spoilers to the fanfiction story A Heart of a Grimoire. Don't use the OC without my permission. The Protagonist has no true name as the readers of Heart of a Grimoire can have his name as any name they want. However, in Canon his name is Nickolas Walker * Name: '(''Y/N), Nickolas Walker, Hazama * 'Nicknames: '''Mana, My Cute Keyblade Wielder (''By Kurumi) * '''Gender: Male * Age: 17 * Height: 5'6" * Weight: 125lb * Keyblade: Total Eclipse * Martial Status: '''In a Relationship with Kurumi Tokisaki * '''Partners: Allen Walker and Kurumi Tokisaki Appearance The Protagonist otherwise known as Nickolas Walker has long snow-white hair that partially covers his right eye. The left side of his hair reaches towards the middle of his cheek as it tilts down diagonally, and the fringes of his hair intersects with the left side of his hair as it covers his forehead, eyebrows, and partially covers his neon dark-purple eye.The right side of his is more jagged and slightly messy, but goes straight down as it reaches his chin. Nickolas' right eye is a neon dark-scarlet red. His body is ethereal (Skinny) and he wear a long snow-white jacket with snow-white fur on the lining, and the length of the jacket reaches towards the middle of his thighs. One of the sleeve goes down all the way, as the right sleeve is moved up above the elbow his forearm. The Protagonists' right arm is onyx black with bright crimson-red finger length claws. the elbow has a bright crimson-red one inch spike that sticks out. Nickolas (Protagonist) wears a long onyx black t-shirt with the designs of the phoenix, and is long enough to be only two inches shorter then his jacket. He also wears onyx black skinny denim jeans, with onyx black van shoes. The changes his appearance makes when Hazama is in control The Protagonist keeps the same clothing as he already had on, but his multi-colored eyes become golden cat-like eyes and his snow-white hair turns green. Personality Nickolas is slightly gloomy but he has shown to smile and be happy. The Protagonist is also rebellious and outgoing. However, he can also be slightly cocky as he tends to taunt his opponents as he fights them. Although the situation calls for he can be serious. Nickolas also looks to crack jokes with his crude sense of humor, and he always tries to cheer his friends up. Although, he is a good person at heart, the Protagonist can enter a state of blood-lust and go sadistic again his foes in a state similar how Terumi attacks his foes. Weapons Info Total Eclipse Total Eclipse is the keyblade used by the Protagonist also known as Nickolas Walker. The keyblade grants him superhuman strength along with spells, skills, and magic. * Nigh-Indestructible * Due the Azure's influence, the magic from the blade is multiplied by 10 * Grants the Protagonist Superhuman capabilities * Grants the Protagonist Magic Slaying Demon: Okami Once used by Hakumen, the sword now found its new owner from the Protagonist, however it is unknown how he got it. * Virtually Indestrucrtible * Nullifies magic * Can cut through dimesnions, and time Spells/Magic Ability Note: All skills and spells are from SMT as the magic system I used in Heart of a Grimoire was based off of Shin Megami Tensei's magic system, however it is only meant for certain enemies, along with Nickolas and his group. Regular Abilities * Superhuman strength * Superhuman speed * Superhuman durability * Healing Factor Attack Spells * Trisagion: Sever Fire damage to all enemies * Glacial Blast: Heavy Ice damage to all enemies * Deadly Wind: Sever Wind damage to all enemies * Thunder Reign: Sever Electric damage to all enemies * Mahama: 30% chance that the Light spell will kill all enemies * Mamudoon: 55% that the Death spell will kill all enemies * Megidolaon: Heavy Almight damage to all enemies * Energy Drain: Drains health and magic from enemies Stat Modifier Spells * Tarukaja: Increases physical and magic output * Rakukaja: Increases defensive output * Sukukaja: Increases agility (Speed, and evasion) * Dekaja: cancels all Kaja effects on enemies * Tarunda: Decreases physical and magic output on all enemies * Rakunda: Decreases defensive output on all enemies * Sukunda: Decreases agility output on all enemies * Dekunda: cancels all kunda effects Magic Abilities from the Keyblade * Firaga * Blizzaga * Thundaga * Curaga * Reflectga * Bollonga * Stopga * Graviga * Supernova * Warp * Aeroga * He has all magic commands from Kingdom Hearts but am to lazy to put them all here Skills from the Keyblade * Meteor Crash: Leap high into the air and bring your Keyblade down on the enemy, along with a slew of meteors. * Zantetsuken: Assail enemies with a single, blindingly fast Keyblade strike that has a chance of destroying them on the spot. * WindCutter: Create a whirlwind with a spin attack and send surrounding enemies flying. * Brutal Blast: Knock enemies into the air, then smack them into next year with a powerful spinning attack. * He has all Skill commands from Kingdom Heart but am to lazy to put them all here Magic and Abilities As Hazama * Serpantine Snakes: Summons multiple snakes to attack his enemies * Life Force Steal: Steals forces to heal himself * Ouroboros Drive: Summons chains that can be used to quickly move through the battlefield or attack his opponents. * Unlimited Mode Feats and Faults Feats * Killed many heartless before the story began * Defeated Aeleus in a fight * Highly skilled in swordsmanship * Defeated Guard Armor with the help of Allen Walker and Kurumi Tokisaki * In an Omake, has defeated an absent silhouette of Trish with the help of Allen and Kurumi (Non-Cannon) * Physically pushed back and overpowered Doomtrain * Stated by Squall to probably be one of the strongest keyblade wielders he has ever met * Ragna stated that he was skilled after their fight * Defeated Sephiroth * Defeated a skyscraper sized heartless with the help of Allen and Kurumi * Defeated a bloodlusted Hercules by himself * Defeated both Zeus and Hades with the help of Allen, Kurumi, and Ragna * Defeated Azrael with the help of Allen Walker * In an Omake, stalemated Sora (Non-Cannon) * Helped Aqua traverse through the Realm of Darkness * One-Shotted Chernabog * Completely speed blitzed and curbstomped (Both figuratively and literally) Xemnas and Asnem at the same time by himself * Barely manage to defeat an absent silhouette of Demi-Fiend with the help of Allen and Kurumi in an omake (Non-Cannon) * Tanked a multi-galaxy destroying attack by Eden * Faster then the gummi ships * Speed blitzed Hercules * Speed blitzed thousand heartless within one minute * Capable of tagging and reacting to Hellbiker (SMT) who can cross the universe within seconds * Defeated Hellbiker and Matator with the help of Allen and Kurumi * In the Omake, The Nickolas speed blitzed Sora (Non-Cannon) Faults * The Protagonist and Hazama always fight over who gets to control the body * Got blitzed and stomped by Yuuki Terumi * Lost in a fight against Ragna the Bloodedge * Despite beating Sephiroth, Sephiroth manage to cause a beatdown * Almost died by the Absent Silhouette of Demi-Fiend * Blair almost killed him * Almost gotten Allen and Kurumi killed * Reckless * Is an utter idiot (Like seriously, why would you run in-front of a train? Especial if that train is Doomtrain.) * Easily Prone to bloodlust Themes Note: Hazama's theme remain the same, so these themese will only be for Protagonist/Nickolas The Protagonist/Nickolas' Theme Nickolas' Bloodlust Theme Mary Sue Test Score Score: 35 __NEWSECTIONLINK__ Category:Protagonist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Sword Wielders Category:Magic Users Category:Characters with a Healing Factor